Broken Circle
by Cuervo Blanco
Summary: "When I met her, I knew that my circle was completed." Summary inside.
1. Noveno Elemento ch1

**AN**: My first crossover. This idea was born a long time ago but I didn't feel like publishing until know. **DarkSmokePuncher **was the one that inspired me to write it, and even helped me with suggestions. I hope that you like it.

**Summary: **A strange blond man, with weird "magical" powers unknown until now had appeared requesting Wendy Marvel to be his apprentice, showing in the process his knowledge of the location of the dragons Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine. At the same time, rumors of a new guild recruiting powerful members start to travel through all Fiore. What is happening? What is the sense of dread that is starting to touch the magical world?

**Pairing: **IS NOT DECIDED YET, and I'm unsure if Naruto will have any. I can confirm Gray/Juvia and Natsu/Lucy OR Natsu/Lisana (still deciding).

**Updates: **As you may have noticed, I have in progression other 3 fics going on, and thus, the updates for a while will be kind of slow for this fic. I also will take the policy that, until I finish each arc, I will not publish a chapter. This will allow me to over check continuity issues in the story as allow me to look for any spelling/grammar mistakes that escape my notice (my readers know that these problems are legendary in my other stories TT_TT).

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: **"Naruto"**

Thoughts: "_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"_

Jutsu/Spell Names: **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Silenced Jutsu/Spell**: __****"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Bijū, Dragons and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Bijū and Summon Thoughts:_** "I will enjoy it every minute."**_

* * *

**BROKEN CIRCLE**

* * *

**Introductory Arc**

_**Noveno Elemento**_**:**

**Encounter of the third kind.**

_"Why? Is it something wrong with me? Am I a bad girl? Why, then, everybody abandons me!_" These were the depressing thoughts of Wendy Marvell, knelt on the floor, crying while the people that she considered her family, her guild, vanished in front her eyes. She was alone again, a recurrent in her live, it seems.

She, alongside members of other guilds, had stopped the dark guild **Oración Seis** in their conquest of the forbidden magic, Nirvana. For the first time she felt herself useful, that she wasn't weak. That she would be able to protect her home and because of that she would not be alone again. And those hopes just crashed down on the floor, breaking like fragile glass.

Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail's Titania, was telling her, with the backup of her nakamas, encouraging words, but they weren't reaching her. Wait, did she hear right? Were they inviting her to join their guild?

"_What for? So that you can abandon me too?"_ thought Wendy bitterly, but immediately squashed the fleeting thought. These people weren't mean and she knew first hand that they spoke sincerely and weren't bad people.

"Ara, ara. That was a tad too cruel, even for me." Say an emotionless voice behind their backs.

Turning around in the blink of an eye, the battered group took their defensive stances, ready to jump into action if needed.

In front of them was a man, a really young man. Wendy assumed that he was maybe a year older than Erza at most. He had spike bright hair that was long enough to each his back. Half of his face was covered by a black mask that disappeared behind his sleeveless high collar muscle shirt. The shirt itself was black with some whirling designs in orange on its borders. Completing the outfit, the man wore matching long black pants with the same orange designs. His feet there covered by black sandals while the lower part of his legs, above the ankles, were bandaged.

On his forehead as headband with a metal plate on its centre, this, oddly enough, had a diagonal slash crossing it.

Four things caught the attention of the crew though. First were the estranger's eyes. They were pupiless and the irises were totally white, which give him the impression that the young man was blind. The second thing that was highlighted was a sole deeply diagonal scar that crossed the man's eyes. It was like somebody had slashed with a blade his face to render him blind, which could explain the estrange eyes. But for Wendy, being well versed in the medic field, this didn't add up because such a scar meant that he would have lost his eyes all together. The third thing that caught the group's attention was the bandaged sword on the man's back, on his waist. The four, and the most glaring, thing that called their attention was that the man only had one arm. His left arm was totally gone, severed totally from his left shoulder.

"Who are you?" asked Erza, a tad too loud to be courteous.

"Wendy Marvell…" the blond man started, ignoring Erza's inquiry which pissed her off. "… you are a little taller than I anticipated."

"Wh…who are you?" asked Wendy drying her tears and killing her sobs.

"I go by many names, but from the time being you can call me _Kurama_." A pause. The brief silence put the group on the edge. "I came here to ask you to become my apprentice."

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Natsu, who, until then, had kept his temper in check. Something about this stranger nagged him in familiarity, but he could not guess what it was and that was maddening him. "Who do you think you are to demand such a thing?"

But the man didn't answer, not taking off his gaze, even if he _couldn't_ see, from the Sky Priestess. For Natsu, that was the last straw. With a war cry, the Fire Dragon Slayer launched himself, baling punch at its fullest, towards the enemy.

"Natsu, wait!" yelled Erza, but was for naught. Cursing under her breath the pinknette's impulsivity and promises of retribution later on, the Queen of Fairies launch her own attack followed by the rest of the group.

"I'm waiting for your answer, Wendy Marvell." Said Kurama with his faces at mere inches of Wendy's. In a blink of an eye, the blond man somehow had crossed several meters of distance and had moved across the attackers without them noticing. Wendy almost jumped in surprise.

_"What the hell!"_ was the collective thought after they registered what had occurred.

_"How?"_ thought Wendy. _"A moment ago he was so far away."_ "Ano.. Sr. Kurama, I don't know who are you, I can't go with you." Said Wendy, regaining her breath, in her cute shy voice. At her side, Charle was stunned.

"I see. Then, we will part our ways. Before I go, take this." Kurama said while, reaching out of somewhere under his muscle shirt, pulling out a collar that had an opaque jewel on its centre; a jewel that she recognized immediately.

_"This is one of Grandine scales!"_ thought Wendy alarmed, and excited. This man knew her mother!

"The Sky Dragon, Grandine, sent you this." Say the blond. "She also let you a message: "Get stronger. The time that we see each other again is near." And with that the man started to walk away, or he tried, because at the moment, a really pissed Natsu was blocking his way.

"Wait! Where is mom? Why she left? Did I did something wrong?" Yelled Wendy. The despair in her voice was heartbreaking, but the blond man, stopping on his tracks, didn't change his emotionless expression.

"That is up to Grandine to tell you. But I can say this much… leaving you behind broke her heart as much as it broke yours. One day, she will explain you her actions. Until that day, heed her advice." Said the blonde without turning to face her. Instead, he kept his gaze on Natsu. "You are Natsu Dragonil." It was a statement. "Your father, Igneel, sent you the same message and this." Similar bracelets to what Wendy was pressing with all her might against her chest at the moment, landed on Natsu's hands. "The other one is for a man called Gazeel Redfox, the son of the metal dragon, Metalicana. The same message goes to him."

"You know Igneel too? Tell me where he is, why he left." Demanded Natsu, ignoring his own shock.

"Wendy…" said Kurama, ignoring Natsu in similar fashion of how he ignored Erza earlier. "Look your right palm." He didn't turn his head either to know that the girl did as he told her. On her palm she saw an ink spiral. "If you get yourself in trouble, and your new friends can't help you, channel your magic into that mark. I will know, and I will be there, next to you, in a flash. But remember, if you call me, it will mean that you had accepted to become my disciple, and you will have to come with me after the deed is done."

Erza was about to ask more questions before beating the blond to the ground, but the man was surrounded by a yellow light.

In a flash, the self named Kurama was gone.

* * *

Dozens of kilometers away, said man appeared in flash in a clearing that he had prepare beforehand. After a couple of seconds of looking the general direction where he knew the mages of the three guilds were, for the first time, some emotions showed in his half covered face.

"Hinata-chan, my hime," the man murmured, "that girl looks and acts a lot like you used to…" said Kurama, with sadness rolling over him, before regain his posture like nothing had happened.

(flashback)

_"Ne, Naruto-kun, do you will take me to Spring country one day." The angelic voice of the woman next to him was music to his ears._

_"Of course, Hinata-chan. We goanna spent a whole week there as vacations when all of this is gone and done for. Believe it!" said a blond young man with a happy grin in his face, his eyes full of conviction, still innocent to the cruelties of the world._

(end of flashback)

* * *

Like that, silently, without showing emotions of any kind, the man started to walk away, disappearing between the foliage of the forest.

It took the man to reach the closest town the rest of the day, arriving during the night fall. Before he entered, he henged in a redhead man with green eyes and pale skin. His clothes also changed to a brown and dirty travel cloak that covered all his body from his neck till his ankles. He was carefully to not show that he only had an arm.

Instead of going directly to the inn to take some rest he walked further into the village until he arrived to the blacksmith workshop. Entering without knocking, a bell that was on the door announced his presence.

There, hammering and smelting a piece of metal that was starting to look like a sword, stood a muscular old man that looked like he was a warrior of the Kingdom, when in reality he was a Blacksmith, a good one at that, that had never been in a battle, but his eyes were full of experience and wisdom that could only be gained with time and old age.

"Good evening, Sr. Mauro. Is my order ready?" asked the new redhead.

"Oh, Mr. Uzu, yeah; I was able to finish them on time. Wait a second here." Said jovially the old man Mauro. The new named Uzu didn't have to wait long before Mauro came back from the back part of the workshop with a folded mantle. Unfolding the mantle, Mauro showed to Uzu with pride the fruits of his art.

"Here, 64 knives as the same model that you gave me and 102 metal starts. Also, thought it was difficult, I manage to make with the leftovers 51 of those estrange long needles that you ask me for. Do you want to test them?" Uzu only nod before taking a kunai and start to play with it in different forms while randomly throwing and catching it with the finesse and beauty of a Circus Performer.

"They are perfect." Commented Uzu without stopping his little test. "The balance is even better than my old ones and the weight feels lighter." Appreciated the blond.

"Oh, this was my idea. Since I didn't have the same metal that yours were made of, I ordered a new alloy that had been created by the Mages of the Court. I hope that is to your liking." Said Mauro nervously. Uzu only nodded before taking a shuriken to do similar tests and later, the sembons.

When he was done he pulled out a Sealing Storage Scroll and seal, in front of the awed Mauro, his purchase while taking out a little bag, obviously full of gold that he passed to the blacksmith. Mauro was still kind of shocked by this weird "magic" that he had never heard before. Even if he saw it the first time that his redhead client came to his workshop, it still amazed him.

"Here is the second part for the payment." Said Uzu before taking the scroll and hide him under his cloak.

"Oh, by the way, a letter arrived this morning, as you said it would be delivered: by a fox." Said incredulously Mauro. When Uzu had told him that he was expecting a letter via a fox, he almost laughed on his face, but managed to contain himself. So imaging his surprise when a brown fox came to his shop, God knows how, with a letter in his tiny mouth. Shaking his head, he continued. "Also, I had kept my ears open for anything unusual. A traveler that came yesterday was talking that a bunch of Dark Guilds in the Dessert of the East had disappear without a trace. The rumor says that a new squad of Magical Knights took care of them, but neither the Council or the Court had taken responsibility."

"I see. Thank you for the information. In exchange, do you have a mission for me?" asked Uzu while filing this news on his head for later use.

"Well, my daughter, that lives in Magnolia Town, is turning 22 years old in two weeks. Sadly I will not be able to make it, so I want to deliver her birthday present, if possible." Said Mauro, a little unsure of his request. He had made a deal a week ago with the redhead called Uzu to have a information trading business relationship during the first time that said man entered his shop looking for his services.

"Okay, I will deliver it." And if that, Uzu took a little package that Mauro gave him before getting out of the workshop.

When he entered the bedroom that he had rent upon his arrival, he opened the later after ensuring his privacy. The folded paper had a single line on it:

_She is here, until the 30th of next month._

Understanding the message, the now blond, Uzu burned the paper in the fireplace while his transformation reverted to his Kurama persona. Taking his clothes out, he threw himself at the bed to rest a little. He had been in full activity during the last week without stopping or sleeping.

When he arrived to this…world (the whole dimensional travelling concept was taking its time to be accepted by his mind) the first thing that he did was to follow Jiraiya's teachings and create his own spy network. It is incredible that the old pervert taught him something so useful and he could see the benefits know.

With dimensional travelling as his pillow topic, the Sage and ninja fall slept in the first dreamless slumber that he had in weeks.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, back in his Kurama persona, was walking through one of the less transited streets of the town. He was careful to avoid the roads that were close to the Fairy Tail Guild, to avoid any confrontation. He could henge himself, and it will be more practical, but he didn't felt like it, and, true to himself, he was kind of bore to be undercovered for too much time. Hopefully, soon that would change if he found what he was looking for.

At the moment, he had finished the delivery of Julia Blackmetal, Mauro's daughter, and now was engraving in his memory Magnolia Landscape for future references. Some of his clones were checking and mapping the sewers, while other, from high places, took care of the sideway alleys and the streets that he was avoiding. He was careful to eliminate his clones' presence and smell, since, for all he knew, they were mages with enhanced sense and sensor abilities.

But at the moment, Kurama almost cursed. Coming on the opposite direction was no other than Gazeel Redfox. He recognized him immediately thanks to Metalicana description of the dark dragon slayer. Still, it was curious, because, according to Metalicana, Gazeel wasn't the type to think through anything of any type outside the battle field, and, at the moment, this Gazeel seemed to be lost in thought. Taking a better look as they approached, Kurama noticed that the metal dragon slayer was looking the pendant that he had given Natsu in Metalicana's behalf some days ago. _"It seems that the news hit him harder than anticipated." _That solved, Kurama decided to continue on without raising an eyebrow in wonder so the metal dragon slayer couldn't recognize him, and the thought that had accomplished his goal when they crossed each other at the side and continued their own way. Sadly, Fate had other plans because Gazeel stepped out of his funk and stop dead in his track, looking back to the stranger that had just passed him.

Kurama knew all these because a clone that he made to tag himself as a warning of incoming danger. The same clone, that kept a close eye on Gazeel, confirmed through the dragon slayer body language, that the mage had recognized him but was unsure on something. It seemed to Kurama that Natsu and his group had described their encounter to their fellow guild mates.

Deciding to ignore him for the moment, Kurama caught an all too familiar smell that guided him towars the outskirts of Magnolia town. When he arrived, there, in front of him, was a small café with a menu at the outside. The only word that he saw on the Menu Board was what he was hopping for: Ramen.

After his order arrived he thanked the powers-that-be for his good fortune, if he had any left- and started to dig on the delicacy that was in front of him. Once again, fate had other plans because at the moment, two persons entered the small café. Two persons that Kurama recognized and wished that he hadn't.

"I swear to you Gray, today I will surpass my Ramen Eating Record. In the name of Fairy Tail, I will succeed!" exclaimed a scarlet redhead woman to his half naked companion.

"Erza, I really doubt that you…" but his words died on his mouth when he recognized one of the clients in the small establishment.

Erza, curious of her friend sudden silence, turned her gaze of the general direction that Gray was looking at. She also gasped when she recognized, some tables away, the man that called himself Kurama that was somehow, unknown to her, eating several bowls of ramen with his mask on and without care in the world. Just one word escaped her lips.

"YOU!" pointing at him and everything.

Slowly, calculating every single of his steps, the masked man named Kurama stood up and started to walk toward the Titania and one of the Ur's disciples. Such a pity. He was enjoying the good ramen.

"Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster; we see each other again." his voice was even, unperturbed, devoided of any emotion. It unnerved them to no end.

Kurama was pondering how he will pull himself out of this tied situation, especially when he was sensing the son of Metalicana on the roof of the building at his back.

* * *

Erza was analyzing this opponent. She preferred the civil way, but it was proven that this stranger didn't want to talk civilly so they need to knock some sense on him... quite literally. _"Let's see, last time he only showed an incredible speed and the ability to disappear in a yellow flash. We don't know the nature of his magic… Wait! Speed! Yellow flash! Disappearance! I think that I had it figured out. Gray, catch my message!"_

A white light covered her body for a second; when the light disappeared Erza's oufit had change. Her hair was a long solo braid falling on her back with a purple ball decoration almost at its end. Her hair also had a hair tie that crossed the front part of her head and the sides letting two thin hair locks dropping at each side of her face. Her top armor was a white blue with yellow markings and covered only her waist. Her shoulders and arms were also covered by the armor, alongside the lower parts of her legs. The shoulders, the top of each arm and the leg guards had spikes and pointy ends. Her fingers were covered by pitch black gloves. The lower part of her body, including her groin, was covered by pieces of armor and mantles that fall at the sides like a battle Chinese cheosang. Completing the impressive battle gi was a lance with a drum like circle with a tribal tattoo and a long pointy edge.

* * *

_"That's the Lighting Empress Armor! So, that´s this guy ability. Good job Erza, now we can plan accordingly."_ thought Gray, grinning like a maniac, after all, Ice Magic was really strong against Lighting Magic.

_"Her armor changed."_ thought Kurama. "_I hear that these magical amours grant the ability to defend against certain elements. If she changed hers, means that she may have figured out my abilities... or that she thought she did. I need to find out which element is the armor so I can proceed. I know what I can do."_ As cued, Kurama leap into action.

Pulling shurikens seemly out of nowhere left the fairies thinking that maybe they have been mistaken with their analysis of their opponent and thought that he may be an Ex-Equip user. But nothing said that he wasn't a master of more than one magical art. If was rare to encounter and highly unusual, but it wasn't unheard of.

Kurama began his onslaught with a rain of throwing stars that was blocked by an Ice Make: Shield courtesy of Gray. But it was a feint; using the substitution technique he positioned himself behind the pair ready to strike with a kunai but he was spotted by Erza who, with great flexibility, spun around with her lance spinning in her hand. Naruto noted that the edge of the lance was shinning in a yellow light that was becoming brighter by the second. If he hadn't and idea of what was coming next, then Erza dissipated his doubts.

"**SANGO**!" Titania yelled, swinging the lance and unleashing a yellow blast of cracking electricity.

Kurama didn't move, because he knew that he couldn't. Gray had frozen his legs with frightening speed. _"These kids are good. They have an incredible teamwork and skill. But they are too straight forward."_ Pondered the blond while the blast was approaching him really fast. _"And now I know what type of element they think I'm."_

The blast hit his position raising a cloud of vapor thanks to the now melting ice. Both Fairy Tail members thought themselves won before sensing an incoming attack for behind. Gray and Erza tried to spin out of the way with pure reflexes but this time they weren't going to be so lucky, because the attack was coming with frightening speed and...

"**Iron Fence Club!"** a yell came from above fallowed by the appearance of a metal mesh formed by thick iron bars. The Metal Dragon Slayer, Gazeel Redfox had jumped into action.

Kurama's palms collided with the new metal wall denting it pretty badly before hiding himself out of view.

_Wow, if Titania and the gigolo had been touched by that attack many, many bones would have been gone in the best of cases. In the worst... Let´s not think about that... Now, where that blond went?_These were Gazeel thoughts while he was helping Erza to stand up and checking if any of them was badly injured. Luckily they weren't.

* * *

Kurama, on his part, was trying to decide what to do. "_Which are my options? a) I can attack them with a flashy cool looking lighting jutsu before getting out of here. This will let them think that I´m a lighting mage, and thus, giving me the element of surprise when I prove them wrong. In the other hand, future enemies will be prepare for lighting attacks and lighting is my weakest element... s-class techniques aside, of course."_

"_b) I can use another element which will take the out of guard, also it will disconcerting them about my abilities. This will put them on edge and at the guessing, wearing them out mentally. But doing this I can reveal too much of myself, which can be a problem in the long run."_

"_c) I just get out of here now before things get out of hand."_

After a couple of seconds of deep thinking Kurama made his decision. Getting out o his hiding spot, the blond walked to his usual normal pace until he was in front of the trio. While doing so, the soft summer breeze coming from behind Kurama`s back started to slowly getting speed and strength.

"Mages of Fairy Tail, it had been a pleasant meeting. Sadly, I need to get going."

"Wait! Where is Metalicana? Why she left me?" Even if Gazeel voice was full of anger, Erza could hear also the sadness and desperation in it. Gray could too, for that matter. It wasn't less of heartbreaking than with Wendy.

"Ask Wendy Marvell, she knows the answer." said Kurama in his even voice that was starting to grate in everybody's nerves.

"What do you want with Wendy? Do you want her to restore your arm?" asked Gray. He had been thinking about it over and over again without reaching to a reasonable conclusion. It wasn't power, because this guy was powerful enough. And not only that, Gray's gut was telling him that this man, Kurama, wasn't a power hungry type of guy. Seeing his missing arm, it was logical to conclude that this guy was looking for Wendy's healing magic. It was aN extremely rare magic to be found after all.

"No, that is not my purpose." said Naruto while grabbing his armless shoulder with his reminding hand in an awkwardly way, like he was hugging himself. "I'm a doctor too. I know that I can't restore this that I lost. But I have a debt to pay. That's why I need her by my side."

"I don't understand you!" Yelled Erza. She felt personally protective about Wendy, and she was sure that everybody in the guilt felt the same way. It pissed her of, that this stranger was treating little Wendy like a meaning to an end.

"Don't worry, you don't have to. Sadly, our meeting had to be cut short." said Kurama, His clone had told him that several magical signatures were heading toward their current location and he would bet all the ramen in the world that those were Fairy Tail members.

"_That's weird. I can't sense any civilian presence in a 10 meter radius. I can understand that they started to run when started the fight, but any of them had entered in a perfect circle perimeter. Did this guy do something?"_This were Gray's thoughts, which were cut by the hit of a powerful gust of wind that came out of nowhere.

"It was pleasure to meet you." _"__**Wind Art: Wind Dragon Blast.**__"_Out of nowhere, a wind twister, that looked like a mini tornado with the shape of a dragon, raised from behind Kurama, launching to them at and incredible was too huge, too fast for them to dodge, so Erza reacted without thinking.

"**Adamantine Armour!**" Yelled the Titania putting her shield in front of her comrades. Nonetheless, the impact of the wind had gained a great momentum translating it to a great impact force.

The clash resulted in the fairies being launched to a nearby wall, going through it. The last thought of the group before passing out was _"Isn't he a lighting mage? How can he use such a powerful wind attack?"_

It took another minute before a group of members of Fairy Tail arrived to the scene. By then, Kurama had been long gone.

* * *

Two days after his encounter with Fairy Tail members, Kurama, now with long silk black hair, yellow eyes and pale skin, with a brown travelling mantle covering his body in a similar fashion than his Uzu persona, and going by the name of Arashi, was entering a town that was being rebuilt since a few years ago. In the entrance of the rebuilding town, that was obviously a great city that had suffered a major disaster, it was a cartel with some words on it: **Welcome to Brago.**

Arashi, entering the town, went to a specific location in the southern outskirts, were a forest began. The day before, with the help of one of his messenger foxes, he asked for the information of his target to one of his informants in the vicinity.

In his way, he found the statute of a woman. It seems that she was short, had a top jacket and short hair. Arashi stopped for a moment to read the legend in the statue's base: **In Ur's memory, who sacrificed her life to defeat the Demon Deliora and saved our lives.**

"_It is a monument then. Ur. I wish I could meet you. True heroes are difficult to find"_ And with that fleeting though, the now black haired traveler continued his path making the decision to learn more about the fallen hero.

* * *

After few seconds of contemplation, the black haired traveler rejoined his way while thinking of his departing encounter with the Faries days ago. He had used the wind element in the departing technique so he could, not only confuse their assumptions of his abilities, but also to give them the idea that he could use "wind magic" and thus, his request of taking Wendy as an apprentice was reasonable. _"I can feel that future encounters with that guild will be at least interesting, if anything."_

After reaching what he was looking for, he found a wood cabin, that wasn't too big, in the forest outline border. In a wood bench was a woman. She was tall, with long green hair and pale skin. In front of her were several straight sticks with metal pointy ends lined in the floor. Upon close inspection, Arashi noted that the sticks were arrows.

The woman had and strange designed bow that looked like it was made of metal with some strange markings that Arashi knew were called Runes. The bow itself was straight in both extensions that were forming a "V" shape. The center of the union of both parts was a three quarters of a metal circle with the open side in the front of the bow, indicating the path of the arrows.

Noticing his presence, not that he was hiding it, the woman materialized a red colored arrow out of thin air and aimed toward his general direction ready to shoot it. Arashi noticed that, what he assumed, a magical circle appeared around the arrow's head with some magical inscriptions.

"Who are you, and what do you want perturbing my resting time?" asked the woman with a thick accent.

"I'm called Arashi. My master has a proposition for you, Yule Orugo."

The now named Yule narrowed her eyes at the mention of her name. "Who is your master, how he knows my name and what kind of business he wants with me?"

"He has many names, my master, but at the moments we can call him Kurama. And he wants to know if you want to join our guild. You will find that is quite beneficial for you to do so, because we have an offer for you."

Yule just stared the stranger. It wasn't weird to be sought by other guilds. She herself had been invited to at least ten guilds, including Sabertooth. It was flattering in a way, since it was a testament that her skills and power were recognized. But at the moment she wasn't interested in joining anybody, she had her own goals to achieve.

"And tell me stranger, what is for me out all of these? I have been invited by many but you are the only one to yet make an offer." her voice was sharp and direct.

Arashi, instead of being discourage like she intended, just smiled. "Because we know what you want and we kind of know how to help you to get it."

"And what is that you think that I _want_?"

"**Hiparion's Bow**."

Yule was wide eyed and stunned. _"How do they know? The only ones that knew about my plans are dead! But this one says that he knows where it is_that _Bow while I only have clues. And my gut is telling me that he is not bluffing."_"Let's say that I believe you, which guild are you working for?"

"It is called **Noveno Elemento.** We hope that you join us. We have much to gain, both of us."

"_Noveno Elemento_? I haven't heard of it."

"I would have we worried with you did. Is not officially formed, yet, but we want you to join our guild and, in exchange, we are going to help you finding to find that Bow and use it to fulfill your desire."

"To eliminate..." Started Yule, not surprised at this point that this stranger knew about her goal.

"... those that destroy your home and family: **Grimmoire Heart!**" finished Arashi.

Yule, for the first time in the conversation, smiled. She was finding imposible to refuse such offer, and she was impressed since this new guild had done their homework before contacting her. _"I have the fealing that joining them will be the best for me at the moment… and I trust in my instincts."_

And like this, _Noveno Elemento_, a guild that will change Fiore, for the better or the worst, was born.

Note:

**Sango **is the Yoruban (West African) god of thunder.

**Noveno Elemento **is the Spanish translation for Ninth Element.


	2. Noveno Elemento ch2

**Summary: **A strange blond man, with weird "magical" powers unknown until now, had appeared requesting Wendy Marvel to be his apprentice, showing in the process his knowledge of the location of the dragons Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine. At the same time, rumors of a new guild recruiting powerful members start to travel through all Fiore. What is happening? What is the sense of dread that is starting to touch the magical world?

**Pairing: **IS NOT DECIDED YET, and I'm unsure if Naruto will have any. I can confirm Gray/Juvia and Natsu/Lucy OR Natsu/Lisana (still deciding).

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: **"Naruto"**

Thoughts: "_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"_

Jutsu/Spell Names: **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Silenced Jutsu/Spell**: **_**"Summoning Jutsu!"**_

Bijū, Dragons and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Bijū, Dragons and Summon Thoughts:_** "I will enjoy it every minute."**_

* * *

**BROKEN CIRCLE**

**Introductory Arc**

_**Noveno Elemento:**_

**100 years of solitude, part 1**

* * *

**Northern Lands, Isenberg Country, between Seven Country and Pergrande Kingdom.**

The morning fog covered the whole landscape like an ethereal white silvery mantle. A blond man, with white pupiless eyes and half of his faces covered by a mask, was walking at a normal pace without double checking his steps, without turning his gaze back or to the sides at any moment. His way of walking was reminiscent of an aristocrat, a perfect gentleman that walked like a perfect honed machine: silently, dangerously, and deadly.

Behind him another man, with brown hair and dark eyes, with a birthmark under his left eye, was walking at the same pace. A long katana in a black rectangular shaft with no other means of holding itself, was stuck on the man's back, like it was there by magic. Both of the travelers wore a long black mantle that covered till midway their ankles while the cloak itself was decorated with tiny **red spirals.**

The former was a man that called himself Kurama, the leader of the recently formed magical guild _Noveno Elemento_; the latter's name was Leonardo Saramago, a bounty hunter that earned the moniker _**Paladin**_.

A month ago, a black haired man with green eyes and whiskers-like-marks on his cheeks named _Kazama_, presented himself as a member of an uprising guild that wanted him as part of their own. Thinking about it, Leonardo started to remember that day, when he begun this new path that had presented itself in front of him.

(Flashback)

"_So, let me get this straight. You want me to join this new guild that I haven't heard anything about until now, because you think that my skills are needed to accomplish your goals?" asked Leonardo, quite not believing what his ears were telling him. Until now, Leonardo had earned himself the reputation as a bounty hunter that specialized in rogue mages. One of the monikers that he had earned, aside from his infamous "Paladin", was the equally infamous "Mage Slayer". Guilds tend to avoid him most of the time just on principle._

"_Yeah, that's the gist of it." Said the black haired man called Kazama. His tone was cheerful but his yellow eyes were totally serious._

"_Do you know who I'm? Do you really know with who are you dealing with?"_

_Kazama just shrugged before taking out a normal looking card and started to read._

"_Leonardo Saramago. Age: 28. Magic: Ex-Equip based magic named _The Swordsman. _Not affiliated with any organization or guild at the moment. Bounty Hunter specialized in magical criminals. Class: S. Nicknames: The Paladin, Mage Slayer and the Saint of the Sword. Origins: His home town was destroyed during a fight between a light guild and a dark guild. Both his wife, Irene, and 5 years old daughter, Sofia, died in the crossfire. It is believed that this is the reason behind his career and why he has declined invitations to join various guilds, including Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus and Tartarus, and two invitations to join the 10 Saint Wizards… Do I need to continue?"_

_Leonardo just stared there, stunned by this stranger's accurate information._

(End of flashback)

In the end, Leonardo joined the guild because, and how the man called Kazama pointed out, he was a man drowning himself in a meaningless crusade for revenge, years later of the death of his family. The anger, the bitterness of being powerless while watching his world crumble in front of his eyes, launched him in a path of training and despair that resulted in his highly praised abilities and an empty heart. If Leonardo wanted to truly repent of the sin of being weak, he needed a goal, something to work and life for, if only to gain some of his lost pride before the end of his life, before returning to meet his family again in the beyond.

"_Did you have decided what to do them?"_

"_Yeah. I have good magical swords that help me a lot, but I will seek for the ultimate prize. From now on I, Leonardo Saramago, will search for the feared Sword of Rapture: _Ea_. Until them, I will cut clean your path of your enemies."_

Leonardo remembered those words, his oath of loyalty, when he decided to join the guild, when he finally met the other members, and when he, alongside the other members learnt the truth behind Kazama's, Arashi's and Uzu's _existence_.

**!**

A thunderous roar in the distance, and a quick temblor, interrupted Leonardo's thoughts.

Interchanging glances, Kurama and Leonardo dashed with inhuman speed to the source of that monstrous roar. Neither of them expected to find just that: a Monster.

* * *

_A minute early._

Gildarts Clive cursed his luck for the hundredth time. He knew that the 100-years-mission was bound to be difficult but this was getting ridiculous. The pain through his body was unbearable for any other guy and the amount of blood that he had lost was deadly to a normal person. Gildarts wasn't a normal man, he was the Strongest Mage of Fairy Tail and he would lose every single drop of blood that he had before _passing out_.

Still, his condition wasn't good, even for his standards. His left arm was missing, leaving a bleeding thumb behind. Part of the left side of his torso and leg were also gone. Somehow, he could state still in one leg, while calmly looking his foe.

Why in the seven rings of heaven he had to cross path with the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnología? Whined internally the mage.

One would think that he had been battling for hours with the living nightmare that was the dragon, but in reality until 122 seconds had past ever since their encounter. It was humbling in truth, to be utterly outclassed and defeated in mere seconds, when the mage had been in a level that only few in the world could hope to match for so long.

Gildarts, of course, will disagree with the early statement. Just lasting this long against the monster, one that once destroyed singlehandedly (or singleclawly?) an entire continent, was an epic feat on itself. Now, all he had to do is to hope that said monster get bored of him so he could escape and have a chance to save his life.

**!**

The shock wave of the roar was enough to send flying chunks of building sized boulders against Gildarts, who put his title to test smashing in tiny little squares the deadly debris that were coming his way. But that was kind of pointless because the mighty black dragon opened his mouth, which started to collect a bright energy of some sort.

"_Shit! It's going to use its Dragon Breath. I' doomed."_

The black dragon fired its destructive breath of condensed magic obliterating everything in its path.

Unable to move fast enough, exhausted physically and magically, Gildarts did the only thing he could think of.

He smiled.

"_It seems that this is my end. I'm sorry old man, I failed. I wish I had a family on my own, a little cute daughter and a beautiful wife..." _And with that he waited his demise with his eyes closed; his life was playing itself in his mind.

The pain didn't come. He opened his eyes to see if he was in heaven but he could help but gasp in amazement.

There, in front of him, was the back of a man that was stopping the dragon's beam of destruction, with a sword of all things. What happened next would baffle his mind until the end of his days.

"**LIONHEART!**" the unknown man yelled. Immediately, Acnologia's breath was cut in two before dissipating. But it didn't stop there.

Whatever the man did to stop the attack, it also cut a claw from the dragon and a piece of its scales, who had moved a few steps back with surprising speed.

The emotional and psychological shock proved to be too much for the old wizard, who faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

This feeling of wrongness, of pure evil, of uncontrollable feral power. It has been a while since the last time Kurama had felt something similar, so unnatural, and yet, part of nature itself.

From the top of a pile of debris, he could see a severely wounded man facing a huge creature. The creature was black with golden markings all over its body. His head had a pair of rounded horns while its tail had a set of spikes that resembled a halberd of some sort. The thing was emanating calm anger while preparing to eradicate the wounded man with a mighty breath.

"_So, this is the Acnologia. Now I understand why Igneel told me to stay as far from it as possible._" thought Kurama as he watched in morbid fascination how Leonardo jump in the destruction beam's way and halted it. It didn't look easy; Kurama KNEW that it wasn't.

The Paladin, yelling something that he didn't catch, split the breath in two, which disintegrated into nothingness, as the same time a piece of claw flew out from the dragon's front leg alongside a piece of human size scale. Said dragon was a few meters behind of its initial position, avoiding whatever Leonardo did to counter its breath.

Kurama knew that said breath wasn't at its full power, no, if he had to guess, he would say that it was only a 1/50 of its total power, maybe less. Acnologia never went all out when he was facing the humans, because they were insects in his eyes. But now, one of said insects had made him an unwanted pedicure, and thus, would use more power to eradicate it.

"_I need to act fast or everything around here will be destroyed._"

Breathing in and out slowly, eyes closed, Kurama did something that he hadn't use in almost a decade. Opening his white-lavender eyes, the blonde revealed that on them a black slit had appeared. A yellowish golden aura started to emerge from his body while the nails on his fingers started to grow. His facial mask covered it, but the six whiskers marks that the blond had on his cheeks also grew and became darker and thicker.

_It's been awhile since I use your cursed power, ne, furball?_

* * *

Leonardo could see that now he had the full attention of the monster that was in front of him. He had heard the legends of said monster, but never in his wildest nightmares had he thought possible to meet it in person. And now, he had to ready himself to whatever it was about to come. He wasn't kidding himself thinking that he could defeat it, since that attack that the dragon had used was only a fraction of its total power, his instincts said so. Leonardo trusted his instincts.

The Paladin changed into an offensive stance, that would give him enough room to avoid another attack, or so he hoped, and would give him an opening in the dragon's defenses.

The dragon roared.

**!**

It was mind-blowing, to see the landscape being redesigned only by the sheer force of the dragon's roar. Acnologia was fillings its mouth with energy ready to strike when suddenly, an oppressive feeling washed the area.

It was difficult to describe, but it felt like the Death God was there with its claws around one's neck: any movement and everything will end in a quick demise. Even the black dragon had to stop for a second. Surely, in all its centuries of life it had felt something similar to…this.

Leonardo, feeling his body getting numb under the pressure, knelt forcefully, having problems breathing even. His breathing was erratic and cold; all his body was trembling under uncontrolled fear. He wasn't scared, he was terrified. The Paladin knew, then and there, that if he continued exposing himself to this feeling, this Terror, he would lose his mind.

Acnologia seemed to ponder for a moment, before deciding to get out of there and locate the source of this presence, or it looked like that to Leonardo, who watched how the dragon, with a mighty jump, took the sky and flew out of there.

As soon as the beast was out of sight, the feeling disappeared as it had appeared.

He didn't knew for how long he was there, kelt, his sword at his side and both his arms hanging lifeless, while his body fought to get back under control. But he snapped out his reverie when steps were heard behind him.

Turning his head, Leonardo saw Kurama with a wounded Gildarts hanging on his left shoulder. He may have imagining things, but he noticed how a cat like slit was fading on the man's unnatural white eyes like it had never been there. He wasn't sure, but beneath the mask, the blond Guild Master was... smiling in pride?

* * *

"_I chose him well._" Thought Kurama while feeling the last of the youki in his system vanishing. "Hey Leo, there is a nearby village at 20 minutes of full sprint up the northeast, there is a town called Martel at the base of the mountains, feel like running? I need the proper supplies to heal this man. He cauterized his wounds somehow, to stop the bleeding I guess, but his body will enter in shock soon, thus I need to heal him as fast as possible."

"Wait! Can you heal? Do you have healing magic? I thought that coping yourself was your ability."

"I can do many things, _boya_. I'm THAT awesome."

* * *

**Enca Island, 4 marine miles from the southern ports of Sin Country.**

"For how long are we going to walk, Blondie?" asked an annoyed Yule, to a blond girl with long golden shinny hair tied in two pigtails. The girl had emerald green eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, giving her a cute look. _"Cute my ass!"_ Thought Yule bitterly, watching the girls big breast bouncing with each step that the girl had. _"What I would give for a body like that…"_

"For the last time Orugo-san, my name is not _Blondie_, is Mito, DATTEBANE!"

"…_and the sad thing is that she is not even human…_"

(Flashback)

"_So, these are the members so far?" asked Yule to Arashi, who was next to her, while a man with spiky blond hair, pupiless eyes (with a slash scar crossing horizontally through the eyes level) and a mask covering half of his face, showed up with other three persons. The most particular thing about said man weren't his strange eyes, but his missing left arm._

_One was a man with brown hair and dark eyes, with a birthmark under his left eye. A long katana in a black rectangular shaft was stuck on the man's back. His face was impassive, but he gave an aura of calmness and control that showed that the guy was a professional. Next to was a woman with long dark green hair, braided in a single long ponytail, and covered in knight's armor. It reminded Yule of Fairy Tail's _Titania_, Erza Scarlet, armor set but in black with green rune like lines all over it. The girl, who had brown eyes, had a lance on her back. It was clearly an enchanted weapon, with the power emanating from it. Yule took an instant dislike to the girl, who had a sadistic grin on her face all the time. Next to the psychotic girl was a young man with redhead and green eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. The man had pale skin, but his body was covered by a black traveling cloak. He had a pleasant, easygoing smile on his face. Yule found him to be a nice fellow._

"_Sorry that we are late, we got lost in the road of life, dattebane!" said a blond buxom woman with green eyes while entering the room. The girl, who could not be older than 19, had a body to die for, making Yule feeling jealous and depressed over her flat chest. Next to her was a quiet, serious looking man, with black curly hair (**an**: think of Old man Zangetsu form bleach) and yellow eyes, the new arrival only nodded without saying anything else._

_Yule, the green haired lady and the man with the sword sweat dropped at the lame excuse._

_*Cough*Cough*_

"_Now that everybody is here we can begin." Said the masked blond, calling the attention of the present mages. "My name is Kurama Naruto, just call me Kurama, Leader or Master. From now on, I will be the guild master of Noveno Elemento. Please, introduce yourself, stating your name, age, magic ability and goal."_

"_Well, I will start. My name is Yule Orugo and I'm 22 years old. My magic ability is specialized Ex-equip called _The Archer_. At the north I'm known as the _Hunter of the Hail_. My goal is to find the Hyperion's Bow and to destroy the dark guild Gimmoire Heart." The last part was said a tad more obscure that intended, but it serve its purpose of conveying how serious she was. Nonetheless, all the present nod in recognition, all of them having heard of the Hunter of the Hail at one point or another._

"_It's my turn, I guess." Said the green haired lady kind of annoyed. "My name is Mint Lancaster, I'm 19 years old. My magic is also an Ex-equip variant called _The Lancer_. I don't have nicknames… yet. My goal is to gain power and become the strongest mage in existence." The girl would had been beautiful, if not for the sadistic grin stuck on her face and her tone of voice that sent chills through everybody spines, a tone of voice that said clearly that the girl would do ANYTHING to get what she wanted. _

_Lastly, the brown haired man stepped forward._

"_My name is Leonardo Saramago and I'm 28 years old. My magic is called _The Swordsman_. I'm known by many nicknames, but the one that I prefer is _Paladin_. My goal is to find the Sword of Rapture, _Ea_."_

"_Oh my…" "Holy shit! We have _THE Saint of the Sword_ with us!" Were the surprised cries of Yule and Mint, respectively. Every mage worth of it salt knew to stay clear of the _Mage Slayer_. Naruto only stayed there, amused at their reactions, not that it show through his mask._

"_Well, now that we know each other we can…"_

"_Wait a minute, Leader! What about your skills and goals, and what about these four that having said anything yet!" yelled Mint while pointing the other four occupants of the room, who were behind them. Yule noted how each one had the whiskers on their cheeks, which made her silently wonder if they were related somehow._

"_I was going to that, Lancaster-san. Now, Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Mint had the decency to blush, "my ability is related to them." Pointing to the whiskered four (as Yule had started to call them). "It is better if we show them."_

_As cue, the four of them jumped to assault Naruto who did nothing to avoid it, not even moved a muscle. Mint, Leonardo and Yule had their weapons at hand in an instant, something that Naruto noted in approval, but did nothing, since all of them wanted to see what their new master was capable of. They were not disappointed._

_To their morbid fascination, and horror, the four assailants, as soon as they touched Naruto's skin, were absorbed by the blond, disappearing without trace._

_The three mages were stunned, not quit understanding what just happened. Did the victims were transported to somewhere else? Do they were disintegrated?_

"_I call it Shadow Keepers of the Avatar or Avatars for short. It is a technique that I developed based on another called Shadow Clones Technique. Now, let's complete the demonstration." Making some weird handsings with his reminding hand, the masked blond slammed the floor with his left foot._

_Immediately, from the man's shadow, the four victims appeared like everything was good in the world. The blond girl even was waving while smiling like a fool. "Guys, present yourselves to our new companions."_

"_I will start." The redhead stepped forward. "My name is Uzu, I'm the Eight Shade and my element is water. I'm looking forward to work with you." Said the green eyed way to cheerful._

"_My name is Mito, I' the Fourth Shade and my element is heat/scorch. Dattebane!" Said the blond buxom girl making a peace sign._

"_My name is Arashi, I'm the Fifth Shade and my elements are wind and fire." Yule was surprised to hear that her recruiter had two elements. He seemed normal enough, and having two set of skills was, while not impossible, incredibly hard._

"_My name is Kazama, I'm the Second Shade and my element is ice." Said the serious, dark guy._

"_So, your skill is to multiply in solid clones. They mentioned elements; does it mean that they can use elemental magic? What is this about Shades?" the one asking was Leonardo, but the others had similar questions._

_Naruto did what the new guild members named the "One Eyed Smile"._

(End of flashback)

"Hey, Mito, can I ask you something?" The girl only looked at her curiously without slowing their pace. "What… How you and your brothers exist? Don't get me wrong, it is just that I have never heard anything like the multiplying technique that Master Kurama has. I'm curious."

"Well, that is a long answer, and I don't understand it too well myself."

"See what I'm talking about? How is that Master knows things that you don't, being you a clone of him?"

"Well, we are not exactly a clone per se, we are more like your magical golems."

"Where Naruto-nii comes from, they are techniques that can copy other persons. They are called **Bushins.** Water clones, earth clones, rock clones, mud clones, even lighting clones. All of them based on an element, all of them with their strengths and weaknesses. The shadow clones technique is only similar in the cloning part, and it's the most dangerous. It literally, divides the life energy of its user in the amounts of clones that are cleated. With me so far? The thing is that to create a clone, you need a base energy, and usually, to create one cost at least two thirds of anybody's life force. That's why only high ranked _**shinobi**_could use it, and it was classified as an A-rank prohibited technique."

"_Shinobi? What's that?_" Yule chalked the question for later.

"Naruto-nii learn it at young age under specific circumstances, and it became his signature move. Now, this is where things became sketchy. One of the unique properties of the shadow clone was that one it was dispelled, all the knowledge that the clone learnt was transferred back to the original, in contrast, they could be dispelled with an enough hard hit notwithstanding that they could do the same things and have the same abilities of the original. A great spying, which was the original purpose, and training tool, since having a clone will speed up the learning in half."

"Naruto-nii was an overlooked genius because, after a couple of years working none stop, he discovered that, not only the knowledge of the clones return back to him, but also the energy used in them, which pretty much eliminated the major flaw in the technique. The next thing that he did was to make the clones more durable, removing the second major flaw of it. It was during the second part of the process that he created us."

"Somehow, we were clones that, not only were far more durable than normal, but that, for all intents and purpose, we BECAME human. Creating us, he gave us only 1/10 of his life force, and with time, we regenerated our own, which enable to be... _casted_... indefinitely. With time we also discovered that we have our own mindset, and developed our own abilities, like our elements. We shared similar things though, like our whisker marks."

"Wow." Was the only thing that Yule could said. If what she was hearing was true, then he guildmaster was somebody that could create his own army without breaking a sweat. "Wait, so he could create his own guild members if he wanted, why he didn't? And those it means that he can also use the abilities that you lot had developed?"

"No and no. While it is true that pretty much can reproduce himself asexually," a blush appeared on Yule's face at the blunt statement, " he had a limit of nine shades, little Naruko-chi (you don't know her yet) is actually the last. He had been trying to create more, but it had ended in failure, I don't know why. And you had to meet yet the other five o our brothers and sisters. And about our abilities..."

* * *

**Cobalt Dessert, between the countries of Mins, Joya and Bellum.**

"Hey _hardface_, what's that energy that you, your siblings and the boss used. I know for a fact that it is not magic."

Asked Mint to her travelling companion, Kazama, who only raised an eyebrow mildly surprised. Ever since Mint had met him, the dark guy hasn't changed his always stoic expression, not even she undressed in front of him a told him to give him babies (she wasn't serious, she was just so pissed because he never talked or, when he did talk, only responded in monosyllables) to which he only walked away. Mint, never to miss an opportunity to annoy someone that she didn't like, pondered aloud, in the middle of a passing town, if he was gay... several times. Kazama only gave her the cold shoulder after that.

Thankfully, after a while, he started to talk a bit more, not much, only a couple of sentences each time, but it was an improvement. He also started to answer some of her questions, and in exchange she answered some of his own. It was surprising, that under her sadistic grin and psychotic tendencies, was a curious girl eager to learn new things.

Kazama pondered for a while, and Mint started to think that he was just ignoring her, which happened way too often for her liking, that is only the man talked.

"I'm surprised," not sounding at all, "I never pictured you as the sensor type." A pause. "It is called chakra. It is similar to magic, but only in principle."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's sit down first." he stopped, before walking to nearby set of rocks under a shade an sit down. Mint followed suit.

"Magic, the power of the mages, comes from the soul, at least the ability to use it does. Chakra comes from the body, and it is divided in two parts: one part comes from physical body and it is related to the physical strength, health and abilities of a person. This part is called KI. The other part comes from the mind, and it's related to the intelligence, mental faculties and behavior of a person. This part is called CHI." Kazama started, which the help of a dried branch that he found nearby, to draw _taijitu_ symbol on the ground. "Both can be trained in different ways. Per example, a person that eats healthy and train its body constantly will have more KI than an average person; martial artist are good example of these. In the other hand, a person that is born with a great intellect, or use its mind constantly, or meditates regularly, they CHI is exceptionally high, which in turn increase even further their memory capacity and thought speed."

"Now, comparing it to magic, chakra it is denser and more powerful, while magic is more versatile and flexible. Other thing is that chakra has it limits. It gets into a point that, when a person starts to age, usually when the age of 60 is reached, the body stop to creates more chakra and, in turn, it start to slowly disappearing, which it is not surprising considering that part of it is tied to the physical state of a person, that denigrates with age. A good thing is that, while the chakra capacity starts to disappear, the control over it increases. Which is another thing, since to use chakra, a person needs to go through a rigorous training regime."

"In contrast, magic is easy, almost instinctual, to learn. And not only that, it always is growing, and in some cases, even after the death of a person the magic grows. Other thing that magic has is that it grows according to the user's will. When a mage finds its determination or increase it somehow (usually during battle), their magical power also grows with them. With chakra, that is impossible because it can only be increased and strengthened with constant training or other certain obscure means (which are not good at all)."

"Last, if a mage runs out of magic, in the worst of occasions that person will only pass out for a couple of days, and only in specific circumstances said exhaustion can be fatal. With chakra, more times than not, it will be deadly."

Mint only stayed there, pondering, with a focused frown on her face, the things that she had been thought.

"Anyway, let's go, we are still half a day behind our schedule." said Kazama, standing up and walking away.

Mint, fluttered, chased him with a surprised angry yell.

* * *

**Town of Martel, northeast region of Isenberg Country.**

"Thanks for letting us use your facilities, Dr. Nasch."

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Kurama. I have never seen healing magic before, so this is an unique chance for me. The Major Karamazov is also interested in the case and asked me the details for later."

"I see; then make yourself comfortable, this will take a while."

The old doctor nodded, before stepping aside and sitting next to Leonardo, who had been watching a small scroll in his hand, where Naruto had sealed the claw and piece of scale that he had ripped off Acnologia, still disbelieving what happened. Shaking his head, something that made the doctor raise his eyebrows wondering about his antics, the swordsman shifted his attention to the blond master, who took out two red pills form the pouch that was under his travelling cloak.

What Naruto had in his hand was a pair of Ninja Blood Pills, that he had modified to work better than the normal ones. Taking a glass of water, he forced the pills down the mage throat before slicing open the thump of the patient, causing a severe hemorrhage. Not wanting his horrified public to panic further, he explained what he was doing and why. With the now overflowing amount of blood, Naruto started to draw seals all over Gildarts's body, covering in markings that Leonardo found oddly similar to those on Acnologia's body.

Naruto was good medic-nin, but not in the traditional sense. Thanks to his overpowered chakra pool, his control over it was way too deficient to become a full-fledged medic, but that didn't stop him. He, being the knuckled head that he was, found a way around it, learning high level medical ninjutsu alongside medical fuinjutsu, to the point that he created his own branch of medical ninjutsu over time.

To the untrained eyes of Leonardo and Dr. Alexei Nasch Gildart's body looked like a training dummy covered in weirdest tribal tattoos that both of them had ever seen. Other thing that bother the doctor was the amount of blood that was still being spilled form the victim's open thumb with no signs of stopping. It took Naruto 23 minutes to finish his work. When he was done, the blond started to do handsigns with his right hand, before slamming his palm on Gildarts's chest.

"**Fuin: ****Pāji!**"

What happened next baffled the mind of the swordsman and the doctor.

As Kurama Naruto yelled something in a language that either could understand, whips of blood rose from the bed and floor, like bloody snakes, and started to touch Gildarts's wounds. There, in front of them, the missing parts of the mage started to regenerate at high speed, too fast to be human. In 62 seconds, Gildarts Clive was the proud unconscious owner of new, arm, leg and pieces of torso.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the unbelieving wide eyed looking pair of grown men that had their jaws on the floor.

* * *

"In all my years, Major, I have never seen something like that. I never thought that it was even possible. Healing Magic is indeed powerful, and it is a shame that it is a lost magic." Finished his report Dr. Nasch to the major of Town of Martel, Rodia Karamazov.

"I see, thanks Dr. Where are this mages."

"They are outside, waiting to have a interview with you sir."

"Then, that will be al for now. At your departure, tell them to come in."

Recognizing the dismissal, the Dr. bade his farewell, before stepping out the office. A moment later Naruto and Leonardo stepped in.

Major Rodia Karamazov was an sturdy man with a impressive physic, byproduct of his young years in the royal army in the Pergrande Kingdom. Now with 60 years, and looking like a 32 years old martial artist, he run the Town of Martel with accurate efficiency with not signs of retiring any time soon, not the he or his people want him to.

"Good after gentlemen, let me welcome you to our humble town, and thank you in the behalf of the people or your intervention in saving the other mage's life."

"Think nothing of it major. My name is Kurama Naruto and my companion is Leonardo Saramago, both of us members of the Noveno Elemento Guild… We actually came to talk about the 100 year Mission that your people have been posting since more than 200 years ago…"

.

.

.

.

AND CUT!

* * *

**Between Lines: Simple Days.**

**Konohagakure no Sato, second reign of the Sandaime Hokage, 10 years since the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

"Good morning team 8, my name is Yuhi Kurenai, and since today I will be your jounin instructor. Please, present yourselves."

"Me, me, Kurenai-sensei. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my favorite things are to training, ramen, Hokage-jiji, rame, Teuchi-jii and Ayame-nee, ramen and Iruka-sensei. My hobbies is to train and eat ramen. I hate the three minutes that it takes to prepare ramen, snobs, and Sasuke-teme. My dream is to become Hokage and show everybody how awesome I'm."

"My name is Aburame Shino, and I like my insects. I want to become a great clan head when the time comes."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata and my goal is to become strong so I can repent for my sins."

An awkward silence. It seemed that the last weren't going to offer more information than that, so Kurenai decided to go on. Still, it was on everybody's mind the last words of the quiet Hyuuga.

"Well, my name is Yuhi Kurenai, and my goal is to help you to obtain YOUR goals. Now, as you may know, our village, alongside Suna, is at war against Kumo and Iwa; one of the major reasons of your early graduation. Usually, is up to us, the jounin-sensei, to test you to see if you can enter active duty, but since we are at war, this is over rules. Instead, I'm going to give you a special training before we enter the battle, so prepare yourself as best as you can for a long term mission and meet me tomorrow here at 5:00 am sharp. You are dismissed."

"Sensei, what are we going to do- ttebayo?"

Kurenai only put a sadistic grin (patented by her dear friend Anko) that scared the new genin. Her answer didn't help their growing nerves.

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

CUT! (These time for real ^^)

Yeah, for now on, I will add these little episodes of Naruto's life back in the Elemental Nations. As you may have guessed, his background will be different front cannon, with will explain some of his personality changes, as form where he is coming from.

Somebody asked about Yule being a OC, and this answered that. Yeah, for the first part of this story (in two or three more chapters) OCs will take the stage, since they are going to be Naruto's companions for a while (hint hint). Also, I took the liberty to explain the reason behind Naruto henges, which I think is an awesome idea, if I say so myself, one that I will use in another story quite heavily.

About the location names, I based them in the Fairy Tail World Map, which I posted a pic on my profile. I also hope that you liked the analysis between chakra and magic. There are some loosen points out of there, ones that I intend to exploit later on.

Well, this will be my last update in three weeks or so, since my admission college tests are approaching. I will check your reviews though, and answer some of your questions, but I will be absent for a while, since I need to prepare. I hope that this chapter was of your liking.

Note:

**Fuin: Pāji = **Seal Art: Purge.


End file.
